


Why are you bleeding?

by Schreibmaschine



Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [18]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-Android Language (Detroit: Become Human), Anti-Android Sentiments (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, anti android protests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine
Summary: It is a normal day at work until Nines walks into the precinct bleeding. Gavin wants to know what happened and makes a decision.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954156
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Why are you bleeding?

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by the tumblr user chicago-reeed!

‘Ah, finally!’, Gavin exclaimed. ‘The toaster cared to show up at work at last! What took you so long, tin-can? We have work to do, you stupid machine and I won’t put up with a partner, then still do all the work myself! Where is that android-punctuality- Holy shit, why are you bleeding?’

The damn android had come into the precinct like every other day, heading straight for his desk. The only difference was that he was late – for the first time - and that he lost a lot of blood from a wound at the hip and his head. But the android didn’t seem to care. He simply sat down and started up his computer.

‘Answer me android! Why are you bleeding?’  
‘I am not, Detective.’  
The answer was so deadpan, Gavin needed a moment to get over his confusion. ‘The hell? Sure you are, idiot! I can see it!’  
‘I am not.’  
‘You are kidding me, right? There is this blue stuff flowing out of you, this Thirium. Don’t get into technicalities here about how it’s not like human blood and so on, you are phcking bleeding!’

The android looked up, those stern ice-blue eyes fixed on him and Gavin had to swallow. ‘Detective, I am not loosing thirium, I am not bleeding.’ It allowed no further discussion, although Gavin wasn’t at all satisfied with the answer. Not when that blue liquid was oozing out of him to the floor, staining his usually immaculate clothing and the ground tiles.

‘Okay. Fine.’ Gavin threw his hands in the air. ‘Not my phcking problem. Just make sure not to leak something on my side! And if you are shutting down because of this bullshit, don’t expect me to phcking help you, you useless machine!’ Gavin sat down opposite to the android but couldn’t really concentrate when there was someone dripping blood from their head, regardless of the colour it had. Surely, he had to recognise it. There was no way he really thought he was not wounded. That had to be a defence strategy of some sort. Ah, well, if the toaster didn’t want help, Gavin sure as hell wouldn’t force it upon him. Whatever stupid accident the thing had had to end up this way, it wasn’t his business. They were working partners, nothing more. And the android was in working condition. Case closed.

‘Phcking androids, I swear to god. I’m gonna go get some coffee.’ He got up and walked the few metres to the coffee machine, grabbing his mug and preparing his drink, muscle memory by now. His mind was so bored watching his hands do their job he picked up some of the words from a news channel. Why have a TV running the news in the break room 24/7 just to bother everyone? The ones who were interested could always check it on their phone. But well, here he was listening in, waiting for his daily dose of caffeine.

_-this marks yet another spike in the anti-android protests. Ever since the latest law granting androids the right to own property has been passed, the protests have escalated - more often accompanied by reports of violence against androids and open android-supporters. As of now there had been no statement by the police what they are planning to do to ensure the safety of the newly acclaimed citizens of Detroit. We are now live at-_

Gavin turned to the screen that showed the marching masses of “protesters”, calling out the same slogans that had been present during the revolution. It made Gavin’s stomach sink, looking back at the android sitting at his desk, dripping blood and not even daring to acknowledge it. He had never been an android supporter. Not during the revolution and he wouldn’t join their marches now. But he had spent enough time with these phckers to feel sick seeing the banners full of expletives being waved around in the complete belief they were right. And there was guilt knowing he used the same degrading words every day. He sighed, took his mug and returned to their desk. He wouldn’t let that shit get to him. No, he would just continue working and then go home. Phck that damned android and phck this whole situation and phck his damned guilt, he wouldn’t-  
‘Seriously, toaster, how did this happen?’ Okay, he would, apparently.  
‘How did what happen, Detective?’ The android wasn’t even looking at him, sounding as bored as if Gavin had asked him about the weather.  
‘You are wounded. Something happened and I want to know what.’  
‘I am not wounded. And even if I were, why does it matter to you?’  
‘You are my phcking partner!’  
‘That didn’t matter to you before.’  
‘What? Of course it did, idiot! Now stop the games and at least tell me what happened. If it pleases you I will shut my mouth about the whole rest of this bullshit after you tell me. Was this one of the assholes out there? These anti-android-idiots?’  
‘Yes. I got caught by some bystanders trying to bypass the main routes of the protests on my way here.’  
‘Phcking hell. I’m sorry, toaster.’  
‘Why? You didn’t do it. Although you share their opinion on my kind, you wouldn’t act on it.’  
‘Don’t you compare me to those human mistakes! I’m nothing like them!’  
‘When you say it, Detective.’

Somehow Gavin took that as a personal offence, coming from his partner. ‘I’m not like them, tin-can. I stood against androids as they still were just machines and replaced real, living, thinking persons. But now you are sentient. You are alive and you deserve what you fought for. You definitely don’t deserve getting trashed by an angry mob. And I as your partner have to make sure you are safe. That is the whole point of this bullshit of forcing people to work together.’  
‘I am safe. They hit me with a bat until I got a hold of the weapon and broke it in half. That was enough to frighten them. My wounds will seal up and heal themselves. At home I will refill my thirium reserves. I will be fine. Although I thought you wouldn’t care being anti-android yourself.’  
‘Wait, you really thought I am one of those guys?’ He vaguely pointed in the direction of the break room. ‘I’m not- what made you think that?’  
‘You use their words.’  
‘Their words?’  
‘You call me and Connor names regularly. Tin-can, toaster, plastic prick, bolts, the list goes on.’  
‘You really thought… Nines, you do realise I call humans names too, right? Asshole, idiot, moron, incompetent piece of shit. That’s not me being anti-android, that’s just me being rude!’  
The android looked up over his desktop, Gavin only being able to see the line of his eyes and the LED – a yellow, slow-circling light.  
‘Honestly, man, I’m just an asshole and once people learn that they either phck off completely or are finally able to work with me. I’m not one of these idiots out there screaming about injustice when they in reality face equity.’  
There were still those cold eyes trained on him and Gavin broke contact first, hunching down over his keyboard again furiously clicking.  
‘There you have it, I just logged off. I’m going to drive you home, so you can get patched up and won’t get caught in all that shit again. I’ll show you how much of an asshole-but-not-disgustingly-awful person I am, just you wait!’

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt a story like this yourself if you want! Just head over to my tumblr @fandom-necromancer, message me on twitter @Schreibmachin4 or contact me in any way!


End file.
